I Think We're Alone Now
by The Twilight Necromancer
Summary: Shujiri comes up with a unique way to interrupt his training session with Jackel when he decides the Gunslinger's getting a little to trigger-happy for his liking. m/m noncon; Sin-X/Gunslinger


**Rated:** PG  
**Language:** English  
**Categories:** Romance/Humpour  
**Title:** I Think We're Alone Now  
**Summary:** Shujiri comes up with a unique way to interrupt his training session with Jackel when he decides the Gunslinger's getting a little to trigger-happy for his liking. m/m noncon; Sin-X/Gunslinger  
**Author's Note: **I had an extremely difficult time figuring out the summary and title for this one. **Important note for you: Shujackel (Shujiri/Jackel) is NONCON. It will NEVER happen in RoChronicles as more than a passing suggestive hint for my amusement.** Shujiri, T-chan's Assassin Cross, and Jackel Vane, my Gunslinger - m/m. Based on two main characters in the RoC story. Enjoy and feel free to review. Flames will be stuffed into lemons and secretly stashed under your beds to combust you to death. Yes, combust you to death.

**I Think We're Alone Now  
**

* * *

**I Think We're Alone Now  
**Bullets whizzed through the air in all directions as Jackel Vane let loose his favourite and most powerful attack, unaware of where his Assassin Cross sparring partner was but equally as unconcerned about it. It was a deafening sound, and it was a miracle the thirty-one-year-old wasn't deaf by now, considering how often he liked to use it; there were running bets that he would lose most of his hearing by the time he hit thirty-five, if not all of it.

Shujiri had craftily Cloaked himself to sneak around the dirty blonde-haired male a few moments ago, hoping to get an edge on him, but the blue-clad man couldn't get close enough without being shot. That would leave him wide open, and when his partner was this immersed in the duel, he could be very dangerous - if not downright deadly.

Not being able to see his opponent really wasn't bothering the honey-eyed man, however; he was enjoying himself too much, and the guns after so long of practicing with them were just like extensions of his arms. They felt natural, and he'd practiced for so long he'd lost track until he finally reached the point where he could zone out on the noise and still remain fully alert and concentrate on the battle around him. Several times it had saved his life in fights with less friendly, crueler rivals.

There was a click, click, clack sound when Jackel went to fire off another round of Desperado that came from the revolver in his left hand, and he knew all too well that meant it was out of bullets. Rather than risk precious time to reload, he simply opted to swipe his left hand inside his bright red and white jacket and drew a fully loaded gun.

The time between the holstering of the original gun and the drawing of its sibling was practically too miniscule to be measured, but it was just long enough for the blue-eyed man to use the brief halt to his advantage.

With the speed of a truly skilled, expert Assassin, Shujiri raced in and ducked beneath the start of the man's onslaught. He revealed himself only once he was within range to attack.

Jackel seemed mildly surprised by the opportunistic behaviour, although he really shouldn't have been; he had left himself open if only for a millisecond and knew better than to expect the man not to use that window of time to his advantage.

What he hadn't quite expected, however, was for the blue-haired man to move further in now that his favourite attack would be temporarily unable to harm him..and just as lighting quickly, press their lips together in a kiss.

With the force of inertia behind him, Shujiri used his added strength over the chiseled older male to push him back those few steps to the tree behind him. Their lips never once broke contact, even as the surprise of the impact of his back and the tree forced some of the blonde's breath from his lungs.

As Shujiri pushed more intensity into the kiss, he watched the surprise on Jackel's face melt into a lull of familiarity and security in the sensation. He watched the hazy eyes grow heavier and then close altogether, his own bright orbs never once flickering shut or leaving the face of his secret boyfriend, wanting to take in his appearance.

Carefully and slowly Jackel's arms found their way back to his hips and he returned his revolvers to their respective holsters before lifting them back up and winding them around the other man's broad, muscular shoulders.

Shujiri's hands made their way to his hips and tugged him closer, and Jackel's arms lost a bit of their purchase; he settled, instead, for lacing his fingers through the other man's hair. Both men refused to come up for air before their bodies deemed it absolutely necessary.

At length, Shujiri pulled his lips away and watched as lust-hazed honey spheres slid open slowly, eyes locking in a silent proclamation of affection as the silence surrounding them was broken only by their pants for air.

"Took today's training session a little too seriously, didn't ye?" Shujiri asked gently, his tone somewhat husky from mirrored lust and a small smirk of success on his lips.

Jackel laughed softly, the sound breathless and coming across as an airy giggle more than an actual laugh - something he would have shot himself for in the presence of anyone other than the man before him. He moved one hand up to shove a loose strand of hair behind a pointed ear, mindful of the incubus-like horns on his head, and closed his eyes. His hips arched against the other man's, and when Shujiri tilted his head back and bit back a groan, the gunman's lips took on their own victorious smirk.

The Gunslinger laughed again, this time sounding more like his usual self. "Mebbe a bit; don't mean it wa'n' fun though."

"Shujiri! Jackel!" came Zira's voice from the distance. "Dinner is ready, and considering whose turn it was, that means one of you needs to run to the stands and see what real, edible food they have for sale, unless you want a repeat of last time!"

Jackel sighed, frowning a bit. "Guess that means we're a-headin' back now."

"Seems that way." Shujiri replied, stepping back reluctantly and letting his hands fall back to his sides.

There were a few moments of silence before another voice, sounding frantic, came to their ears - a woman's; Lady Lana's. "Oh, Freya, the stove's on fire again! What did you use to saute the Condor - motor oil?!"

Sahari's laughter echoed out to the two men, and after a few seconds she gasped out between giggles, "Burn, baby, BURN! Ohmaigawd, that was awesome! And I thought Dmitri was a bad cook!"

"Let's get going, then. Sounds like Alex was the chef again tonight." Shujiri snickered, taking Jackel's hand in his own for a moment and giving it a brief, gentle squeeze before releasing it again.

"Right, right." Jackel replied, and he started after the Assassin Cross, who had already turned to leave.

The closer they got to their destination, they could hear Alex's laughter and Zira's panicked shrieks of "What made you think the way to put out the fire was to throw an acid bottle at it?!" mingled with Ghebriel's disquieteningly hysterical giggles.

"Oh, and jes' so we got the record straight?" Jackel spoke up as they approached the door to the inn, stopping Shujiri for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"I whooped yer ass out there."

Shujiri's face cracked into a grin and he ushered the Gunslinger in. "You wish."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
